


4

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-20
Updated: 2002-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	4

Gracefully falling  
White feathers  
Covering the cold barren earth.  
Pale down  
Soft as a mother’s embrace  
A stale unlit fireplace  
Gliding slipping sliding  
Cutting frost icily spreads  
Crisp air snaps all around  
Catch it  
It quickly flees  
Brighter than the sun, as the moon shines down  
The smell fills the air  
Of smoke and trees  
Of wet and clean


End file.
